1. Field
Embodiments relate to a film peeling apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the process of manufacturing display devices, e.g., an organic light emitting diode display, a film may be applied to protect substrates, e.g., glass with organic materials deposited thereon, and a film peeling apparatus may be used to peel off the film.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.